Cinta Sukar Ditafsirkan
by farhanmaleq7801
Summary: Berdasarkan lagu Mal Imran, "Cinta Sukar Ditafsirkan", Jon mula meluahkan perasaannya pada Liz di Restoran Chez Armando pada suatu malam Sabtu, yang mana telah menyebabkan Liz sedar bahawa Jon adalah lelaki paling ikhlas yang dia pernah jumpa dalam hidupnya selama ini dan cinta mereka pun mula berputik disebabkan lagu itu... Khas buat yang minat Garfield dan mendengar radio ERA FM!


"Cinta Sukar Ditafsirkan"

(OST: "Cinta Sukar Ditafsirkan" oleh Mal Imran).

 **(Nota Penulis: Syukur Alhamdulillah... Hari ini saya dapat tulis 1 lagi cerita fanfic Garfield BM dan saya juga ingin tulis cerita ini berdasarkan sebuah lagu cinta yang jadi siulan ramai tuan dan puan Melayu iaitu 'Cinta Sukar Ditafsirkan' oleh Mal Imran... Harap2 'Ellis97 The Memory Lane Kid' dapat baca, ya? Sebab kami orang Melayu suka buat cerita cinta2... Biasalah, kan banyak drama cinta 'entah apa' berlambak dekat TV, jadi apa salahnya kami tulis kat FFN pula, tak gitu?).**

(7:00 MALAM. Jumaat, 12 Ogos 2016 di Muncie, Indiana, AS):

Pada suatu malam Sabtu di kediaman Jon Arbuckle, Jon sedang menggayakan baju pejabat hijau, necktie merah dan seluar panjang biru di depan cermin sambil menyembur deodoran 'Lemon-AXE' dengan gembiranya, kerana dia akan bertemu buah hatinya, Dr. Liz di sebuah restoran mewah pada malam ini...

"Alangkah gembiranya hati ini... Malam ini macam Malam Raya! Pasal Liz bersetuju untuk jumpa saya di restoran mewah dekat pusat bandar raya Muncie! Bestnya" kata Jon.

Kemudian, dia menyisir rambutnya dan mengenakan gaya 'Jimmy Neutron' untuk memastikan dia kelihatan segak di depan Liz malam ini... Selepas itu, dia pun terus mengambil dompet dan kunci keretanya lalu bergegas ke luar rumah! Setelah itu, dia menghidupkan enjin kereta dan terus menuju ke pusat bandar untuk bertemu Liz di restoran tersebut...

(8:00 MALAM di Restoran 'Chez Armando', Pusat Bandar Raya Muncie):

Sejam kemudian, Jon sudah sampai di restoran itu tetapi dengan muka yang masam kerana menghadapi kesesakan lalu lintas yang kecil semasa dalam perjalanan...

"Sepatutnya jam 7:30 sampai sudah dekat sini! Tapi, traffic jam yang kecil dekat jalan utama punya pasal itu tadi, terlebih 30 minit saya tunggu untuk sampai sini! Takpa, mungkin itu pasal dia orang nak santai kat bandar malam ini!" bebel Jon.

Kemudian, Jon mematikan enjin dan turun dari kereta lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam restoran itu untuk menemui Liz!

(Di dalam Restoran 'Chez Armando'):

Jon bergegas ke meja '13' (tempat Liz menunggu kedatangannya) dan bertemu Liz yang memakai baju T mahal paras lutut berwarna hitam menawan itu dengan muka yang sangat manis! Kemudian, setelah Jon duduk di meja tersebut, mereka berdua pun mula berbual dengan rancak...

"Maaf, Liz! Lambat sikit pasal ada traffic jam kecil dekat jalan utama tadi!" kata Jon.

"Tak apa, Jon! Saya faham perasaan kamu malam ini!" balas Liz.

"Baiklah... Dan kamu nak tahu tak? Kenapa saya ingin berjumpa kamu malam ini?" tanya Jon.

"Ya, sememangnya kenapa? Kamu ada hadiah untuk diberikan kepada saya, kah?" jawab Liz.

"Begini, Liz! Sekarang pegang tangan saya... Saya akan beritahu kamu sesuatu" sambung Jon.

Jon dan Liz pun berpegang tangan! Selepas itu, suasana menjadi senyap dan Jon mula menceritakannya kepada Liz...

 **(Ruang Imbas Semula... Lagu OST, "Cinta Sukar Ditafsirkan" mula dimainkan dan Jon menjadi watak penyanyi utama):**

 **"Ku masih ingat saat-saat yang indah... Ku masih rasai kau ada di sisi!" kata Jon.**

 **"Betulkah? Wah... Kamu betul-betul cintakan saya seikhlas hati, Jon!" balas Liz.**

 **"Walaupun kau sudah tiada... Kenapa ku merinduimu? Sebab hati ada simpan cinta lalu!" sambung Jon.**

 **"Baiknya... Kamu masih cintakan saya walaupun saya sudah hilang dari hatimu" kata Liz.**

 **"Setiap penjuru, tersimpan memory... Setiap gerakku, terdengar suaramu! Sebagaimana ku kata, ku masih perlukan dia untuk ku terus jalani masa ini!" sambung Jon.**

 **"Ikhlasnya kamu mencintai saya... Saya suka!" jawab Liz.**

 **"Ku ingin kau tahu... Aku masih di sini! Masih setia menanti... Biar apa terjadi! Ingat satu janjiku padamu, kau akan jadi milikku... Kau dan aku akan disatukan, kerana cinta sukar ditafsirkan!" sambung Jon.**

 **"Sekarang baru saya mengerti... Terima kasih kerana memberitahu saya perkara yang sebenar!" kata Liz.**

 **"Sulami cintaku dengan rindumu... Suarakan rasa hati yang membisu! Walau sejuta tahun pun, takkan hatiku berubah? Tuhan lindungi hati kita!" sambung Jon.**

 **"Saya sayang kamu, Jon! Kamu memang lelaki terbaik buat saya!" balas Liz.**

 **"Ku ingin kau tahu... Aku masih di sini! Masih setia menanti... Biar apa terjadi! Ingat satu janjiku padamu, kau akan jadi milikku... Kau dan aku akan disatukan, kerana cinta sukar ditafsirkan! Ku ingin kau tahu... Kerana aku menyayangimu untuk kali terakhir! Ingin aku terus merasakan... Tak akan ku ulangi lagi! Biar saja mereka berkata, kerana cinta sukar ditafsirkan... Ditafsirkan!" sambung Liz.**

 **(Tamat Ruang Imbas Semula dan Lagu OST).**

Selepas Jon selesai meluahkan perasaannya, Liz pun mula menangis lalu menundukkan mukanya ke tangan Jon untuk melepaskan kesedihannya...

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menangis, Liz?" tanya Jon.

"Kata-kata kamu telah menyentuh hatiku... Kerana, walaupun aku sering membencimu, tetapi kamu masih ikhlas untuk terus mencintai saya! Maafkan saya kerana sering memandang rendah pada kamu selama ini!" jawab Liz.

"Saya maafkan kamu, Liz! Lagipun hati kita masih jauh pada ketika itu... Tetapi sekarang, apabila hati kita sudah bersatu, kita sudah saling mencintai!" sambung Jon.

Jon pun ikut menangis dan mereka pun keluar dari restoran itu, kerana tidak berselera untuk memesan lauk berikutan kesedihan yang dialami oleh mereka pada ketika ini!

(Di luar Restoran 'Chez Armando'):

Jon dan Liz mula berpelukan untuk menghapuskan kesedihan yang dialami sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing...

 **-TAMAT-**


End file.
